I'm Sorry, Summer - A JKT48 Fanfiction
by ayaneloid
Summary: Inspired by JKT48's Gomen Ne Summer. Starring: Shania Junianatha. Kalau ada nama yang sama, itu cuma kebetulan belaka ya. "Tetaplah summer, kita berdua disinari cerahnya matahari, Perasaanku ini akan terus berlanjut apapun yang terjadi. Tetaplah summer, lebih jauh menuju cakrawala ujung sana. Aku pun sendirian menatap langkah kaki, Tak mampu bilang suka Tetaplah summer."


Laki-laki itu tak lepas dari pandangan mata sipit perempuan berambut panjang yang duduk di sebelahnya. Tampan dan cantik, mereka berdua bagaikan pasangan bahagia di pinggir pantai dalam sebuah lukisan. _Andaikan kami memang "pasangan bahagia", _gumam perempuan itu dalam hati. Sementara itu, pria di sebelahnya tetap terus menghitung banyaknya deburan ombak yang datang, seolah wanita bertubuh tinggi itu tidak ada di sebelahnya.

"Em... R-Rio!" Seru perempuan itu tiba-tiba sambil memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum, mengacaukan semua hitungan yang telah ada di benak laki-laki berambut hitam itu. "A-aku..." Lanjutnya terbata-bata seakan sengaja mengganggu pria bernama Rio itu.

Laki-laki bermata coklat itupun berhenti menghitung, memandangi kedua mata perempuan itu yang seolah tersenyum padanya meski ia tau hati wanita itu tidak ikut tersenyum, kemudian menepuk pelan bahunya. "_Shan..._" Ujarnya pelan.

Mendengar itu, Shania tau dia harus diam. Diam dan tidak mengganggu Rio. Dia tahu laki-laki itu sedang ingin sendiri dan tidak ingin diganggu. Tetapi Shania tidak ingin laki-laki itu pergi dari sisinya, meninggalkan dirinya sendiri dan cintanya yang belum tersampaikan. Dia tidak ingin itu semua terjadi.

Akhirnya perempuan itu hanya bisa memandangi lautan yang berwarna biru langit dan tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. _Andaikan kau menyadari perasaanku yang menyerupai birunya dan dalamnya samudra ini. Andaikan kau dapat memahami perasaanku. Andaikan aku dapat mengetahui isi hatimu yang sebenarnya. Andaikan..._

"Shan," Ujar laki-laki itu, masih menatap lautan yang luas terbentang, kemudian membuat bibirnya tersenyum kecil, walau hanya sesaat. Perempuan itu memandangnya dari samping, memperhatikan wajahnya dan senyumnya yang entah bagaimana, bersinar. Hati Shania mulai terasa menghangat. "...Aku senang sekali."

Kehangatan itu mulai menghilang lagi. Perempuan itu tau bahwa laki-laki itu senang karena dia akan segera pergi. Pergi ke kota, meninggalkan dirinya. Walau begitu, Shania tetap berusaha tersenyum, meski hatinya terasa sakit. "A-aku juga turut senang! Kalau kau sudah di kota, J-Jangan lupakan aku, ya!"

Laki-laki itu tersenyum padanya, meski dia tahu perasaan Shania yang sebenarnya, _lagi-lagi_. "Tentu aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu, Shan. Kita 'kan, teman," Ucapnya sambil mengusap rambut perempuan itu, lembut.

Shania tahu, selama mereka bersama Rio hanya menganggapnya sebagai teman. Tidak lebih, tidak kurang. Perempuan itu tau, Laki-laki itu sudah sejak lama ingin pergi ke kota dan melanjutkan pendidikannya. Selama ini, Shania selalu mendukungnya. Bagaimanapun, kebahagiaan Rio adalah kebahagiaannya juga, biarpun itu berarti dia tidak dapat melihatnya lagi dalam jangka waktu yang cukup lama. _Andaikan, aku bisa menyentuh hatinya seperti dia menyentuh kepalaku, Andaikan dengan begitu dia dapat mengetahui perasaanku dan dapat membalas cintaku._

"..._Shan?_"

Shania tanpa pikir panjang kembali menghadapkan wajahnya ke arah laki-laki itu. Ternyata Rio sedang memperhatikannya daritadi, dengan kedua bola matanya yang berkilau. Pandangan kedua mata mereka bertemu saat itu juga, diikuti dengan angin laut yang bertiup ke arah mereka. Sesaat, mereka tidak berkata apapun. Sunyi. Yang mereka dengar hanyalah deburan ombak yang datang dan suara camar-camar putih yang terbang di angkasa. Entah bagaimana hati mereka masing-masing dapat merasakan kehangatan, walau hanya sebentar._  
_

_Tadi itu... apa?_

"Eh... Ya?" Kini Shania tidak lagi memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum, tetapi senyuman itu datang dari hatinya. Melihat itu, wajah laki-laki yang duduk disampingnya memerah untuk sesaat, kemudian dia ikut tersenyum.

"Hari ini adalah hari terakhirku di sini. Ayo kita bersenang-senang sepuasnya!" Jawabnya bersemangat, kemudian berlari menuju tepi pantai. Shania yang melihatnya kemudian tertawa, melepas sepatu sneakersnya, melangkahkan kedua kakinya yang panjang di permukaan pasir putih yang bersih dan mulai berlari mengejar laki-laki itu ke perairan. _Tetapi, dapatkah aku kabur dari perasaan ini?_

Kedua sahabat itu kemudian mulai bermain. Cipratan air laut menyentuh kulit perempuan itu dan membuatnya terasa lembut untuk sesaat. Teriknya matahari sama sekali tidak membuat mereka berniat untuk berhenti bermain. Walau angin laut bertiup kencang, hati mereka tetap terasa hangat. Kembali lagi, mereka terlihat seperti lukisan. Tak henti-hentinya laki-laki dan perempuan itu tersenyum dan tertawa pada satu sama lain. Melihat senyuman laki-laki itu, membuat hati Shania layaknya deburan ombak; berdebar begitu kencang dan sulit untuk berhenti. Rasanya, perempuan itu tidak ingin menghentikan ini semua.

_Aku suka Rio, dan perasaan ini tidak akan pernah berhenti. _

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara orang memanggil dari kejauhan. _Tidak, _gumam Shania lagi dalam hati. _Aku tidak ingin menghentikan ini semua._

"Shan, beberapa jam lagi pesawatku akan berangkat..." Rio keluar dari dalam air, kemudian kembali menginjakkan kakinya di tepi pantai. _Tidak._

"Aku rasa, sampai disini saja."

Jantung Shania berdegup kencang. Hatinya menangis. _Tidak, aku harus melepaskannya dengan senyum. _Tetapi senyum itu tidak keluar. Kali ini dia bertindak jujur, sesuai dengan isi hatinya. Tetapi, bagaimanapun dia harus menerima kenyataan. Perempuan itu tetap menunduk, menghadap tanah.

"Shan..." laki-laki itu kembali mendekat. _Jangan sekarang. _"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, ya. Jangan lupakan aku." Dia kembali mengelus rambut perempuan itu yang basah, membuat kedua bola mata kecil milik perempuan itu ikut basah.

Itu saja?

Pria itu perlahan memutar badannya, dan mulai melangkah. _Tidak, jangan pergi. Jangan tinggalkan aku disini. Jangan..._

"R-Rio!" serunya tanpa dia sadari. Laki-laki itu berbalik ke arah perempuan itu, kemudian terdiam. _Dia menangis. _"Aku... A-Aku..." Lanjutnya, tetapi apa yang ada dihatinya tidak dapat keluar melalui mulutnya.

"J-Jaga diri baik-baik, ya..." Akhirnya dia hanya bisa berkata begitu, membohongi diri sendiri, dan kembali tersenyum meski hatinya tidak. _Kedua bola mata itu, tidak bisa membohongiku. _Ujar laki-laki itu dalam hati.

"Aku mengerti," Balasnya, tersenyum penuh arti kepada Shania. "Kau juga, ya. Jangan menangis. Aku akan kembali suatu saat kesini, Shan. Ingat janjiku, ya! Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan teman terbaikku!" Lanjutnya sambil tertawa, kemudian melambaikan tangan dan melangkah pergi. Jauh.

Perempuan itu kini hanya bisa menatap jejak kaki yang ditinggalkan oleh orang yang dicintainya, yang kemudian hilang terhempas ombak, sendirian. Pada akhirnya, dia tidak mampu untuk bilang suka. Pada akhirnya, dia tetap menjadi teman terbaik baginya. _Andaikan, aku tidak menyukainya. _

Dia memandangi lautan yang berubah menjadi warna oranye, memandangi matahari yang perlahan mulai ditelan bumi dan membiarkan angin laut bertiup menuju dirinya, mengakhiri musim panas ini. Perempuan itu kembali menitikkan air mata.

_Maafkan aku, karena telah menyukaimu._


End file.
